


On the Bench

by MizMahem



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizMahem/pseuds/MizMahem
Summary: All the stress of being at Beacon is too much for Weiss, and so she looks for an unconventional way to find some release.





	1. On the Bench

Weiss couldn’t believe she was doing this. The first two times had been intense, but now, with the blindfold on, it was even more so. In the darkness, it seemed like all her senses came alive. She could feel the cold night air brushing against her skin, just like her fingers were, down below…

Weiss shivered again in the darkness, and not from the cold. It was so deliciously _naughty_ being out here doing this, where anyone could happen upon her and see her. True, the park was deserted at this time of night, and on her last two outings, she had seen nary a soul, but still, the idea of it, of being caught and seen, drove her wild.

Her fingers flew against her clit, strumming lightly over it as the pleasure washed over her. Fuck that was good. She tossed her head back, letting her hair fall behind the bench, as she bit back a moan. Fuck. Never before in her life had she been this turned on, it felt like she was in tune with her entire body. She could feel every single nerve ending. For example, she hadn’t worn a bra today, so when she moved, she could feel the fabric of her school uniform scratch across her nipples. Despite the fact she was clothed, she felt as if she was naked, enhancing her feeling of exposure.

All this, and she was barely even touching herself. Damn, this was good. Trying to contain her voice, Weiss pressed her fingers against her sex harder. It was awkward doing so under her skirt and panties, but she wasn’t so far gone to toss any concern of modesty aside. Not that it was necessary, she was already so close. She could feel herself sneaking up on the climax. It was going to be huge. Her eyes were shut tight within the blindfold, as it approached.

And then she tipped over. Her entire body exploded with pleasure, radiating from her sex but seeming to spread through all of her. She felt herself start to quiver, her body screaming for an outlet for all the energy, but she couldn’t allow that. Desperately she clamped down on herself, tensing every muscle in her body, trying to force the pleasure inside, but it was like trying to contain an explosion. It only made the problem worse. A muffled squeal escaped behind clenched lips, and she bit her cheek hard enough to draw blood, the sensation of pain only adding to her experience.

Still, she kept her mind laser-focused on containing it, on keeping any visible sign from emerging. Muscles trembling now not just from the pleasure but from her own efforts, her hand clamped between her legs in a vice grip. But this only drew her orgasm out longer and longer, by far the strongest and most powerful one she had ever had. On and on it went, slowly diminishing but she didn’t let up. It was such a powerful feeling she felt if she loosened her grasp on it for even a second, it would overwhelm her again, giving up her secret. She couldn’t let that happen, so she rode the feeling trying to control it till at last the pleasure had diminished into mere dregs.

Finally, it was over, and Weiss let out the breath she had been holding in an explosive gasp, sweat trickling down her back.

And then she heard something. It sounded like the scuff of a shoe.

Weiss’s eyes opened wide, and she jerked her head up to find the source of the sound. Of course, with the blindfold on she could see nothing. Simpler instincts kicked in, and she froze, as if holding still would conceal her from a predators sight. Desperately she reached out with a sixth sense she didn’t have, trying to sense something, to hear anything. But there was nothing — just the hammering of her heart in her chest.

What was she doing out here? She must be mad to do this! Someone would find her, and her friends would find out. _Everyone_ would find out! Dual feelings of panic and excitement started to overwhelm her, and desperately Weiss struggled to regain control. All of a sudden, she was again aware of her wet, and needy sex, her fingers poised above it, traces of her recent peak lingering.

She held herself like that for a timeless moment, until she heard another slight sound. Before her brain could process it, her finger flexed, and her climax came again, throwing the noise from her mind. The pleasure wasn’t as intense as before but sudden and unexpected, catching her completely off-guard. She shuddered, crouching forward as a panting moan slipped out. She tried to stop it, to regain some control of her mind, but she couldn’t. It just felt too good; her focus on her surroundings slipped away as Weiss helplessly gave in to the pleasure. Released from her control, her body shook with the sensation, and she slumped down to her side, legs still iron locked around her hand.

Thankfully this orgasm was much shorter than the last, and Weiss eventually regained control of herself, finding herself laid out on the bench. She sat up and took stock. The night was quiet and still now. Like she was floating in an empty void. Had she imagined the noise? Was there anyone even there? She didn’t know but was too afraid to move and look. Reluctantly, she forced herself to do so, removing her sticky hand from her waist, her body moving at a snail’s pace.

Weiss had half convinced herself it was her imagination when she heard what sounded like footsteps again. Softer now and moving away. Unable to bear it any longer, she ripped the blindfold off and looked around, but there was nothing. Her little nook with the bench was as deserted as it had been when she sat down.

In the absence of information, her mind scrambled. What was that? Had someone been watching her? How long had they been there? Had they just seen her cum? Fear threatened to overwhelm her, but she took a deep breath and pushed it to the side, considering how she might look to an observer. She was in her school uniform, and while the skirt was short, it didn’t expose anything. Not unless someone had crawled up to the bench, and she would have heard that. Probably.

The blindfold was out of place, obviously, but this was Beacon. There were a lot of students with weird adornments, a blindfold was not _that_ unusual in that context. It also served to conceal her identity somewhat. Which would probably be difficult to determine in the dim light anyways. Unless of course, the person knew her that is. But none of her classmates should be out here at this hour.

Her behavior… that would be a lot more difficult to explain. Her hand slipped under her skirt, combined with her motions, and moans, that was suggestive. But she had clamped down on most of them, and her hand position and the movement of her fingers probably wasn’t noticeable unless someone was close. And if someone had been there, watching her, why hadn’t they said something? If it had been one of her classmates, they surely would have spoken up, right? So maybe it was just someone passing by on one of the nearby trails.

Weiss sighed. Try as she might, she really couldn’t bring herself to believe that justification. But the other thought, of someone standing there and watching her as she came that… her stomach churned at the thought of it. That was a messy mass of fear, excitement, arousal, shame, lust, and just _everything_. Hesitantly she plucked at the emotion, it was so raw and _intense_ and... She pushed it away. She wasn’t ready to deal with that yet. With a sigh, she looked around. The park appeared as abandoned at it ever had been, so no resolution on that front. So she got up on weak legs and headed back to her room.


	2. Observed

Weiss didn’t go back out the next day, or the day after that. But that didn’t mean she stopped thinking about it. On the contrary, her experiences ‘on the bench’ were all she seemed able to think about. That night had been so intense. She had never felt anything like it. Not even close. Thinking about it again made her horny, and being horny drove her thoughts back to it in a vicious circle. Arousal that just kept building and building, because it wasn’t like she had any other chance to get relief, not with how busy schedule, bedroom full of three other girls, no private bath, and her clingy teammates taking up every other moment of her free time.

Besides, if someone actually had seen her, nothing had come of it. And she had been hyper-vigilant for such a thing, inspecting every action and reaction from her friends and classmates with utmost detail. It made her even grumpier and more unpleasant than usual, but despite all that, she provoked no unusual reaction from her friends or classmates or really anyone she met. And she considered herself a pretty good judge of such things.

The whole thing was driving her wild. Blowing up her already not inconsiderable stress, but provided her no new information. It all might have been in her head for all she knew, but… well, she really didn’t know what to think. It was so frustrating. She had no conclusions except that this situation was making her aroused and stressed, and she had no way to release it.

And so three days later she found herself back out here in the park again, in ‘her’ little nook. It was on a short side path, mainly there to service some generator, dimly lit by a lamp that had only one working bulb. She settled down into the familiar bench. Around her, the night was cool and quiet like before, as if she was all alone in the world. Paradoxically though that sense of isolation made her feel even more open, more exposed.

She pulled out the blindfold and looked at it, that burning, churning feeling in her stomach returning. She wasn’t going to do this again, was she, not after what happened last time? Once she could write off as an accident, a strange coincidence, but to come back again after that? That was a deliberate choice.

Weiss shuddered. Who was she fooling. This was her fourth time out here doing this. It was already a thing for her. That she had snuck out here again only confirmed it. She wasn’t the kind of person to go this far and the back out at the last second. Her decision was already made, and she had seen no reason to change course now, the park was deserted as ever. Already she could feel her body warming up. She wanted to do this, _needed_ to do it. Settling the argument in her mind, she wrapped the blindfold around her eyes again, cutting off the outside world.

It was amazing how effective such a simple act was in changing her perspective. Again, Weiss fell into a giant pit of darkness, her heart rate increasing as the world fell away. Without her vision, she felt simultaneously so open and alone. Her mind quickly fell back into the same paths as before. She was out here in the open like this, in this park. Where anyone could see her. Where _everyone_ could see her.

Weiss stifled a groan at that thought. It was almost to hot for her to touch, as a hands slunk down to her already wet sex. She was alone, she repeated to herself, almost as a mantra, as she slowly teased herself. It was okay to do this. No one was watching. After two days of missing whoever it was, if there was anyone, to begin with, couldn’t be out here watching again.

Except, she kind of wished there was, she thought. Touching that idea as gingerly as she did her sex. Probing at it, playing with it in her mind. Finally, earnestly engaging with the thoughts that had been buzzing around in her head since that day. What would it mean for her to be seen like this? What would happen? Her, the ice princess, heir to the Schnee dynasty. What would happen to that image, that perfect persona she wore. It would crumble, wouldn’t it? Cracked and utterly destroyed. Because that ‘pure Weiss’ would never be caught out here doing something like this. Hands in her skirt, obviously masturbating. Just like she was doing.

Weiss groaned again, more openly this time as those thoughts played around inside her head. She brought her other hand down, and fingers teasing her entrance as the palm of her other hand played with her clit. She felt like she needed both hands to hold this idea, physically and mentally, the duality of it was so strong. A part of her yearned for it. To have that stupid, exhausting aspect of her personality thrown down and destroyed. Leaving her just a… just a what. What was she if not that? What was a girl who jilled herself off in the park, for anyone to see.

A deviant slut. That was what. Weiss squirmed as that thought echoed through her mind. That what she was being right now. A slut. The total opposite her self at other times. That thought burned her. She at once despised it and craved it, in ways difficult to put into words. The simultaneous liberation and degradation. The breaking of all her chains and fetters and being set free while at the same time being utterly destroyed and disgraced. The idea was so much, and she held there, on what felt like a knifes edge, balanced between the two realities she yearned for and detested. Her orgasm building closer, and closer, as her mind tumbled closer, she felt herself coming closer to the edge of the thought as well.

Because she was a slut, wasn’t she? Being out seemed to confirm that. Who else but a slut would do something like this. As that thought drew closer in her mind, it spurned her on, eyes squinted tight behind the blindfold, hand flying across her clit. She felt herself enter into that state of hypersensitivity as other concerns started to fall away. Her mind only focusing on that idea, drawing it closer and closer, the idea of her being someone so lewd, as the sensations of her body exploded. She had to slow her hand on her clit. The stimulation was too much as her heart hammered in her chest, feeling the breeze, the cold night air, her sweat drying on her skin, the heat exploding from her sex, it was so much. So so much!

And then there was a quiet cough. Close, but not on top of her, yet too near to be a casual passer-by. An observer. Her observer.

Just like before Weiss’s eyes opened wide but could still see nothing, darting left and right, trying to pull in more data but there only the darkness. She had been so caught up in herself, that she had entirely forgotten the idea that she might be observed. But now that reality slammed back into her, and like a key fitting into a slot in her mind, it unlocked the horns of her dilemma. While she was alone, she could toy with the duality. Be both Weiss the Pure, and Weiss the Slut. But now that she was observed, that all collapsed. Someone was watching her. They _knew_ the truth, and she couldn’t deny it anymore. She was a slut. Part of her despaired, while the other part exulted.

Just as before, Weiss froze initially, except for her pant, he thoughts in freefall. She had no idea what to do now. And her observer did nothing else. Content apparently with just announcing their presence, but not more. But her body sang to her, so close to her orgasm. She felt compelled to continue, hands moving with a mind of her own as she touched herself again, now openly masturbating for her watcher. _Performing_ for them. That idea, the feeling of someone watching her as she did this was just so much. She was a passenger in her own body; her actions disassociated with her true self. Except for the pleasure, that was hitting her twofold now.

Her muscles clenched and she hunched over, just as before, squeezing her hand into herself, the intensity of the sensation was more than she could bear, and Weiss let out a strangled gasp, head now desperately looking up, to see to find out what was happening, to confirm what her state was. Was she destroyed? Was the old her dead?

But of course there was nothing, and her merciless hands drove her on and on. Weiss mind flailed around for something, _anything_ to grasp on to. To prevent her descent into madness. The only thought she managed to grab on to was a cold comfort. The idea that if she came, it would be over. She would be a real slut. She clenched her body to prevent this, but she could no more stop what was coming than she could see. Her clenched muscles staved it off momentarily but also just heightened the release when it arrived.

And when it came, it was huge. Weiss’s whole body tensed and her mind whited out from the pleasure. This reset was a welcome release, a way out of the mental trap she had worked herself into, though at the same time seeming to sink in all the worst and best things she thought about herself. It was agonizing ecstasy and blissful release at the same time. A moment of fulmination and destruction. It went on and on, and Weiss’s mind lost track of time as it continued.

When she returned to her senses, it was almost as if she had woken from a dream. She took the blindfold off, and just relaxed, too tired now to think much, and with those recent ideas burnt out from the time being. She looked down at the blindfold in wonder. It was insane how much this worked her up, how such a little thing could let herself drive herself into an entire whirlwind of ideas that she had trouble understanding or believing — a terrible, wonderful thing.

Weiss sighed and let her head hang back. She hadn’t even thought to look around, to see if anyone was there. But the nook was, yet again, empty. She let out a little half-hearted chuckled at that. It was almost humorous, her predicament. The might Weiss Schnee doing this to herself, let her mind run away from her. The stress of Beacon and her classmates and her father were too much, to drive her to this. But she couldn’t deny it was an effective release, even if it was driving her a little insane.

Idly Weiss glanced down at the blindfold and considered doing it again. It was a tremendous stress relief, and she already knew she would be out here again, maybe tomorrow night. But her bladder objected, telling her she wanted to pee. Weiss smirked. She wasn’t quite gone enough to do _that_ out in public. After a few more minutes of relaxing and regaining her composure, she started mentally to get ready and pack it in, feeling more comfortable with herself and what had happened. Nothing bad had happened to her, and surely those noises were just in her mind.

That comforting thought in her mind, she stood, only to then spy a scrap of paper tucked away on the corner of the bench. She was sure it hadn’t been there before. Too tired to feel any dread, she picked it up. A note. Hands trembling, she unwrapped it and read.

> Please wear your combat dress next time.

Weiss stared at it, her mind in no shape to deal with the implications this represented. In fact, it flatly refused, brain reverting to avoidance, her other defense mechanism for dealing with this stress. Operating under a false calm, she folded the note back up neatly and stuffed it inside her blouse. This was… this was a lot. But she knew she couldn’t deal with it now. It just wasn’t possible. So, operating on shaky legs, she returned to her dorm to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt compelled to continue this because I thought Chapter 1 wasn't quite long enough to satisfy on its own, even if chapter two is kind same-y and gets a little purple. From here, there are a number of ways I could continue. Some of the ones I have in mind are quite lewd. But it could be anything from "Weiss is just Crazy" to "free use slut." I'd be curious to hear what directions you all would like to see this go, though I can't promise I'll follow any voice but my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the credit/blame should go to an Anon̦̦ on IRC who, IIRC had this idea in a dream or something.
> 
> This story's canonical home is on QQ, and you can view it [here](https://forum.questionablequesting.com/threads/on-the-bench-rwby.10251/) (registration required). There is a poll regarding future directions there as well, although I welcome feedback here also.


End file.
